


if there's one thing i know it's that we're good together

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon, Gym Sex, M/M, i had to google most of this i know nothing about gyms or working out, im not even sorry, questionable use of yoga mats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It isn’t that weird, really, if you think about it. Ashton is just one guy, a guy who spends a lot of time working out. And he’s admiring his best friend working out, his technique, his breathing pattern - totally normal things he observes in other people when he’s at the gym.</p><p>Except it is weird. Because he’s not admiring Calum’s technique, he’s admiring Calum’s abs, the way the sweat is pooling in the dips between muscles, the way his shoulder muscles clench with the force it takes him to do a sit up. He’s not admiring Calum’s technique so much as admiring his body."</p><p>or: Cashton fuck in a gym</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there's one thing i know it's that we're good together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalumSmiles (dreamforlife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamforlife/gifts).



> this morning Nim posted [this piece of art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7563310) and it got me thinking abt cashton and gym sex and....yeah. this is for you, darling. thank you for kicking me out of my writers block in the best way, you inspirational lil' nugget. (also thank you for always being so lovely)
> 
> title from voldemort by with confidence 
> 
> disclaimer: i know zilch about yoga or gyms so this may be a little questionable

“Fuck.”

Ashton hears the grunting before he sees it, is marginally concerned that Calum is injured until he glimpses through the crack in the door and sees the brown boy lying on the floor, shirtless, sweat dripping down his chest.

His legs are bent at the knee, black trainers on the floor and arms around the back of his head. The groan that leaves his mouth as he sits up again is enough to make Ashton chub up a little in his shorts.

He’d stopped working out with Calum just over a month ago, when it finally became too uncomfortable to lift weights with a boner. He’d used the excuse that he preferred exercising in the early hours, knowing full well that Calum would always choose sleep over ‘gainz’.

That’s how it came about that Calum had chosen a new gym buddy – Luke, who would happily work out with him in the afternoons. However today, Luke was nowhere in sight.

Ashton thanks the stars for a second, knowing wherever Luke is, Michael is likely in a 5 metre radius, meaning he’d definitely be caught spying on his best friend working out.

It isn’t that weird, really, if you think about it. Ashton is just one guy, a guy who spends a lot of time working out. And he’s admiring his best friend working out, his technique, his breathing pattern - totally normal things he observes in other people when he’s at the gym.

Except it _is_ weird. Because he’s not admiring Calum’s technique, he’s admiring Calum’s abs, the way the sweat is pooling in the dips between muscles, the way his shoulder muscles clench with the force it takes him to do a sit up. He’s not admiring Calum’s technique so much as admiring his body.

And as for Calum’s breathing, it’s not that different to the erratic breathing Ashton does when he’s jerking off. And excellent, that’s all Ashton needs in his head, the thought of wanking off to his best friend’s breathing.

He’s fucked.

His dick is chubbing up in his shorts and he can’t tear his eyes away from Calum, who’s now moved onto squats, and that’s it. Ashton is just shamelessly lurking in a doorway, watching his bandmate’s arse.

No wonder it’s so fucking perky and muscley, Calum never used to focus this much on his glutes when they used to work out together. Thank fuck, Ashton’s not sure he ever would’ve made it out of the room alive if Calum started squatting in front of him.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Calum’s voice startles Ashton, causing him to stumble into the room, just about saving the two takeaway Starbucks cups in his hands.

“I…I,” He clears his throat, eyes trained on his toes. “I brought you some iced coffee. Thought you’d want it after your work out.”

Calum is silent for a moment, eyeing Ashton.

“Thanks. You can put it by my bag.”

Calum gestures to his bag and wipes his forehead on the sweatband around his wrist.

Ashton swallows, glad for the distraction from the awkwardness. He walks over to Calum’s bag and deliberates, folding Calum’s towel and then stirring his own drink.

“Hey, Ash?”

God. There’s something in Calum’s tone that sounds guarded and Ashton is scared, worried he’s gonna call him out on being a creep and watching him work out. _Fuck_ , maybe Calum clocked Ashton’s semi and is gonna question him on it.

He bites his lip as he turns around on his toes, a fake smile on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Were you…”Calum mutters, glimpsing down at his hands before swallowing and looking up to meet Ashton’s eyes again. He frowns slightly then talks again, voice a little louder than before. Ashton’s almost certain Calum’s just had an internal debate, whether to out his friend or not, to ask him if he was watching him.

But instead, “Were you busy? I mean, are you. Are you busy?”

Ashton shakes his head, confused as to where this is going.

“Please can you, um, help me? My right hamstring is giving me hell and I can’t stretch it properly alone. No idea where the fuck Luke went…”

Ashton sighs, heavily, but puts his cup down beside Calum’s and approaches the brown boy tentatively.

“You, er, you don’t have to?” Calum offers, confused at Ashton’s behaviour. Normally he’s happy to help, always offering before Calum has even asked him.

“No, no, sorry, it’s fine. You’re just reminding me of all the exercise I haven’t done this week. I skipped yoga this week to catch up with Feldy and I’m feeling super inflexible as a result.”

Calum laughs as he lifts his leg in the air, biting his lip when Ashton catches his foot instinctively. They work so well together the two of them, whether it’s working out or decorating a flat or keeping a rhythm in front of tens of thousands of people.

Ashton kneels beside Calum’s outstretched leg, his other hand landing on the brown boy’s upper thigh.

“Ready?”

Calum nods, wondering if Ashton can hear how loud his heart is thumping in his chest.

As Ashton pushes down Calum’s leg, Calum pushes down his pride and asks Ashton the question that’s been threatening to spill for weeks now.

“Can I ask you something?”

Ashton nods solemly.

“Why did you stop working out with me? Like, was I too slow or like, not encouraging enough or something?”

Ashton’s fingers tighten on Calum’s thigh reflexively and Calum grimaces. The older boy hates the uncertain look that’s come across the brown boy’s face. He’s normally so smiley around Ashton, always biting back a smile or his face crinkling with laughter at something Ashton’s said.

Ashton mistakes the look for pain and pulls back, loosening the strain on Calum’s thigh.

“No, no. You can keep going, it’s the good kind of pain.”

Ashton returns to the previous position, pressing Calum’s thigh against his body more. Calum breathes through the burn.

“I, er, I told you. I prefer working out in the morning, before the others are up.”

Calum frowns, offended Ashton thinks he can lie to him. Calum knows him well enough to know when he’s lying.

“Ash…”

Calum’s voice is desperate, pleading, and Ashton knows he’s about a second away from pouting.

“Okay, okay. Fine.”

Calum half-smiles, pleased to have gotten his way but slightly concerned about what Ashton’s going to say.

“I stopped, um, I stopped working out with you because, I, I started to find myself getting…distracted.”

He says the last part in a rush, the words blurring into each other. Calum frowns.

“Distracted by…?”

Ashton clears his throat and shuffles slightly to the right so that their thighs are no longer touching. He wants to keep on shuffling, out of the room, out of the band, his body, the earth.

“By,” he clears his throat, “By you, Cal.”

Calum is silent and Ashton doesn’t dare look up.

“Like…by me talking too much?”

Ashton laughs at that.

“Cal, you hardly talk at all when we’re working out, you mostly just moan and swear, like a _lot_.”

“Oh.” He frowns again and _fuck_ Ashton wants to kiss the pout off of his face. He shakes his head.

“So like…what’s distracting?”

Ashton bites his lip, eyes roaming over Calum’s body involuntarily.

“Oh. _Oh.”_

Ashton rocks onto the balls of his feet, about to pull his hand away from Calum’s thigh when the brown boys hand closes around it.

“You mean like…” He pulls Ashton’s hand up his thigh, resting it at the very edge of his shorts. “… _distracting_?”

His voice is a tone Ashton’s never heard before, playful but dangerous. Ashton shuffles to grab Calum’s thigh more firmly, bare knee grazing Calum’s other leg.

The goosebumps that form on Ashton’s skin take him by surprise. But Calum’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer to him surprises him more.

“Dude, what are yo-”

“You’re helping me stretch, right?” Calum says, an eyebrow raised and a smirk that rivals Michael’s on his face. “You need to get closer to me. I can’t feel it. Harder.”

As he says the last word he pulls Ashton even closer, daring him to make a move.

And fine. Two can play at that game.

“How’s that?” Ashton retorts, pushing Calum’s leg harder. “How about now?”

Ashton kisses the brown skin next to his hand gently and smiles when Calum’s breath hitches.

“And what abou-”

“Can you just fucking kiss me?!”

Within seconds Calum is up from the floor, seated in Ashton’s lap with his legs around Ashton’s waist, sore muscles long forgotten.

There’s a beat before their lips meet, where their faces are centimetres apart and Ashton makes a mental note to remember it. To remember how Calum’s eyes look even more beautiful from this close, how the flush high on his cheeks isn’t just from the work out, but from Ashton’s actions and words.

Mostly, the older boy wants to remember the butterflies and love beating inside his chest at the thought of kissing his best friend.

Calum’s eyes flutter shut and Ashton takes his cue, nose brushing against Calum’s lightly before their lips touch. For a second, it’s the gentlest of kisses, just the press of lips against lips, of breathing into each other’s mouths.

But then Calum’s shifting in Ashton’s lap, hands skipping up his back to settle in the curly strands of hair. He pulls lightly on it, changing the angle of Ashton’s head and _then_ it’s a kiss.

Ashton’s lips part, arms wrapping around Calum’s waist, pulling him tighter against him. Their tongues collide and Ashton feels on top of the fucking world, he can’t believe how good this feels and no-one’s even mentioned dicks yet.

Speaking of…Calum’s seated conveniently on top of Ashton’s and every time he moves slightly, the coil in Ashton’s stomach tightens slightly more. There’s no way Calum can’t feel it and the thought stresses Ashton.

He pulls back slightly, much to Calum’s disgruntlement, but the younger boy continues to kiss him, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, along his jaw and around his Adam’s apple.

“Cal, I,” he pants, actually out of breath due to their make out session. He wasn’t kidding when he told Calum he needed to be in better shape.

“We should,” he clears his throat. “We should probably like, talk? About this?”

Calum pulls back and Ashton is worried he’s said the wrong thing until Calum smirks at him.

“Or we could talk tomorrow? Or later? Or in a bit because honestly Ash I really really _really_ don’t want to stop.”

Ashton laughs, kissing Calum lightly.

“Okay, we can talk later. But I just, I like you.”

He blushes and Calum laughs.

“Hey don’t laugh at my heartfelt confessions!”

“Babe, you’re so nervous? I’m literally sitting in your lap about to get you off and you’re nervous about telling me you like me? I fucking love you, you dickhead.”

Ashton positively _beams_ at that, can’t stop kissing Calum for long enough to say it back.

Calum pulls away again.

“What, were you thinking this was like, a friends with benefits things for me?”

Ashton nods and looks down but Calum’s hand grasps his chin, making him look up.

“Jesus Christ, Ash, how exactly would we have friends with benefits down when we live together, we work together, we do fucking everything together? I’m pretty sure we’ve been more than friends ever since we met and I definitely don’t want to sleep with you and then act like bros again tomorrow. Okay?”

Ashton nods solemly. “Okay. I love you too, by the way.” Calum laughs but Ashton silences him with a raised eyebrow. “Now, didn’t you say something about getting me off?”

Calum messes up Ashton’s hair in spite but climbs off of him all the same, pushing him down lower onto the yoga mat as the brown boy’s hands fall to Ashton’s stomach. He pushes the shirt up the toned stomach, gesturing for Ashton to take it off. Every new inch of skin reveal, Calum kisses and licks, right down until his tongue meets his hands at the waistband of Ashton’s boxers. He settles on his stomach between Ashton’s legs, slowly easing the older boy’s shorts down his thighs.

“Been wanting to do this for so fucking long.”

Ashton sighs at the confession, sitting up and resting on his elbows so he can see Calum’s face entirely.

And it’s quite a sight, he must say, to see the look of enchantment on your best friend’s face when he gets a hand on your dick, squeezing it lightly and thumb following the vein on the underside of it.

“Always used to think about kneeling down and sucking you when we were in the showers after working out.”

Ashton’s hips buck up involuntarily and Calum smiles cheekily.

“You like when I talk?”

Ashton nods. “But I’d rather you use your mouth for other, more creative things…”

Calum laughs. “Oh yeah, keep talking dirty to me baby.”

He complies though, leaning down and tracing the same vein with his tongue before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking gently.

Ashton closes his eyes and tries to mentally compose himself, mostly so he doesn’t come in approximately five seconds but also because _Calum_ has currently got his mouth around his dick. _Calum_ just told him he loved him. _Calum_ is making him feel in-fucking credible. _Calum_ …

He hasn’t even realised he’s talking until the brown boy pulls off his dick with a slick noise.

“Shhh, someone’s gonna hear you! The last thing we want is Michael appearing in the doorway looking for pokemon and overhearing you screaming my name!”

Ashton rolls his eyes. “You’re so freaking dramatic.” But he flushes a little at the realisation that he had been chanting Calum’s name, a _totally_ non cool thing to do.

Calum huffs but moves back to Ashton’s dick, taking it in his mouth and pushing down, not stopping until the tip is brushing the back of his throat. He coughs slightly but refuses to gag, pushing down the feeling and locking eyes with Ashton.

The boy above him is falling apart and Calum’s never felt so powerful. Ashton normally prides himself on being in control at all times but right now, he’s putty in Calum’s hands, or mouth, whatever.

Ashton’s big hands card through Calum’s hair and his hips stutter, a loud moan falling from his mouth. Calum pulls away and Ashton eyes fly open. It feels like someone’s poured cold water over him.

“Nope, you can’t come yet. Need you to fuck me.”

Ashton’s hips buck up again and he glares at his dick, willing it to locate its chill.

He turns his head and sees Calum scrabbling through his bag, melted iced coffee abandoned just next to it.

“I just need to see if I’ve…yes! Got it.”

He returns into Ashton’s view carrying a small bottle of lube in his hand.

“You carry that around in your sports bag?”

“Listen, if I didn’t have this you’d have to go beg Mikey for some, so count yourself lucky, please.”

Ashton laughs, beckoning Calum closer and grabbing at the waistband of his shorts, fingers dipping into boxers as Calum kneels over him.

“I, Ashton Irwin, of Sydney, Australia, thank all of the gods and the heavens above that Calum Hood had lube in his sports bag. God bless you all…Wait, can a god be blessed by another god?”

Calum giggles, rolling his eyes and Ashton sits up, kissing him suddenly.

“Can’t believe I get to do that now.”

Calum blushes, holding up the lube.

“Do you want to, or shall I?”

Ashton bites his lip. “Do you mind if I just watch?”

Calum nods cockily. “Sure. Enjoy the show.”

Ashton helps Calum out of his shorts and boxers, gulping loudly at the sight of Calum’s beautiful cock, curled against his stomach and flushed dark pink at the tip. He wants to congratulate Calum on his beautiful dick, so caught in the moment he nearly does, until the brown boy makes a noise high in the back of his throat and Calum looks down to see him rubbing a finger over his hole.

Ashton has to grab his dick, squeezing it slightly too hard. He watches Calum’s finger, amazed at the resistance it’s greeted with at first but how when Calum breathes deeply, spare hand grabbing Ashton’s thigh tightly, the digit slips in.

The brown boy sighs softly, like it’s a relief to have something inside him after all this time and Ashton feels himself getting closer at the thought of Calum so needy to be filled.

By the time the brown boy is three fingers deep, Ashton is pumping himself lightly. His fist is loose around himself, trying to prolong his climax so he doesn’t come the minute he gets inside Calum.

“You wanna fuck me against the mirror?”

Ashton whines at Calum’s words, reaching for him immediately and dragging him back into his lap. Calum shuffles until he’s kneeling over Ashton, his dick just inches from Calum’s hole.

Calum slicks his hand with more lube and wraps it around Ashton’s dick, both making an obscene sound that has Ashton’s biting his lip.

“Or do you want me to ride you on this yoga mat? So every morning when you’re doing your stretches at the crack of dawn, you think about what happened here. Give up on yoga and find me upstairs to ‘downward dog’ me instead?”

Ashton cocks an eyebrow and laughs. “Are you trying to make yoga sexy?”

“Yeah. I bet we could make it really sexy.”

Ashton kisses him, hands wrapping around his hips tightly, fingernails digging in.

“Okay, maybe tomorrow. For now, will you ride me?”

Calum smiles, one hand settling on Ashton’s shoulder, the other around Ashton’s dick, steadying it for him to sink onto.

Both boys take a deep breath, any words knocked out of their mouths by the feeling of where they’re connected.

Ashton can’t believe how fucking incredible it feels to be inside Calum, can’t believe how long they could’ve been doing this for and haven’t been.

Calum meets his eyes and the older boy knows the feeling is mutual. The love being shared between them is pretty intense considering they’re literally about to fuck on a yoga mat. But, whatever. Calum proposed to Ashton waaay before they confessed their love. Conventional was never really their style anyway.

Ashton leans up and strokes the hair out of Calum’s eyes, startling the younger boy and causing him to clench around Ashton harder.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Ashton slurs against Calum’s cheek, brain clouded by the lust thrumming through his veins.

“You too, Ash. Can feel you so fucking deep, s’incredible.”

Calum suddenly grinds down, punching a moan out of Ashton.

“Yes. _Yes.”_ The younger boy does it again and again, both of their moans quickly filling the silent room. The sound of Ashton’s slicked up dick moving in and out of Calum is completely obscene and it’s making Ashton even hotter, pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

“M’not gonna last long.” He murmurs into Calum’s ear, peppering kisses along his sharp jawline as the brown boy slows his grinding, shifting onto his knees and pulling himself nearly completely off of Ashton’s dick before sitting down, hard.

Ashton makes an incoherent sound and grabs Calum’s face, licking into his mouth hotly. He reaches for Calum’s dick, moaning when the brown boy clenches around him in retaliation.

Ashton begins wanking him off hard and fast, trying to match the timing of Calum’s movements and also uses his feet planted on the floor to meet Calum’s thrusts half way. The brown boy can’t help but think how talented Ashton is, multitasking in every way imaginable. The rhythm the two manage seems practiced and precise, as if they’d been doing this all the years they should have been.

Calum knows Ashton’s close when his hand on Calum’s dick speeds up, desperately trying to get him off first. Every the gentleman.

“Cal,” Ashton breathes, and the sound alone is nearly enough to make Calum come. His voice is husky and low and Calum wants to bathe in it. “Cal, come for me.”

Calum’s head flies back as he reaches his climax, mouth dropping open as his eyes squeeze shut. His come streaks Ashton’s stomach beautifully, the last few spurts dripping down his cock as Ashton’s hand stills. Calum’s writhing and clenching sets Ashton off, the older boy dragging Calum’s mouth closer to kiss him as he comes inside of him, hips moving erratically.

The brown boy rides Ashton through his orgasm and then some, only stopping when the older boy grabs his hips, lifting him off gently and placing him beside him.

“Well, fuck me.”

Calum laughs, collapsing onto Ashton’s chest, not even bothered about getting come in his hair.

“We can try that next time, if you’d like?”

Ashton pulls him closer, kissing his hair and then wrinkling his nose at the mess on his stomach.

“How about next time you try to come more on yourself than me?”

Calum sits up disgruntled, bitch face threatening.

“Ashton. Your come is currently dripping out of my arsehole. So unless next time you’d like to come _alone_ , I’d shut the fuck up if I were you.”

Ashton giggles in a totally inappropriate way, he sounds like a schoolgirl, not someone whose come is currently dripping down Calum’s thighs.

“Soz, bro. I’ll grab a towel.”

Calum frowns further.

“Wait, fuck, sorry. Ignore the bro part. Just had my dick in you, can’t call you bro. Got it.” He clicks and does finger guns at Calum who looks on unamused.

“You’re a right dick, but I’m pleased you’re my dick.”

Ashton turns back with the towel and clutches it to his chest. “Calum Thomas Hood, that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Shut up and help me up.”

Ashton grabs his hand and pulls him up, arms circling his waist when Calum’s legs falter a little.

“Fucked you too good, did I?” Ashton smirks and Calum wants to hit him. But instead he nods.

“You’re gonna have to start teaching me yoga so I don’t ache this much after every time.”

Ashton nods. “We start tomorrow at seven a.m.”

Xx

The next day, they’re both in the gym again, wearing slightly more clothes. Calum pulls at the tight yoga leggings Ashton made him wear.

“Are these really fucking necessary? You and I both know you’re gonna rip them off me soon anyway.”

Ashton sighs. “Calum. If you’re not going to take this seriously then you can leave. Yoga isn’t just some joke! It’s a serious form of meditation. It’s good for both the body and the soul. It’s about being in tune with your energy, with the energy around you. It’s _spiritual_. And I already told you – no _swearing_! It’s disrespectful to the spirits.”

“But,” Calum pouts, “That still doesn’t explain why I have to wear these stupid leggings.”

“Oh.” Ashton laughs, smirking. “Those are just for my benefit.”

Calum frowns, confused.

“Your arse looks in-fucking-credible in them.”

Calum gasps, swatting at Ashton but making sure to spin around, giving his boyfriend a full view of his arse in the tight black material.

“Hey, no swearing during yoga class! It’s _disrespectful_.”

He sways his hips as he says it and Ashton sighs again.

“Fuck it, yoga class dismissed.” He lunges at Calum, grabbing a cheek in each hand and squeezing. “Now let’s get you out of these.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it!! thank u for reading, feedback and general friendship is always welcome on my tumblr [cashtontrash](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com) and also u can reblog this post [here](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com/post/147869078977/if-theres-one-thing-i-know-its-that-were-good) if you'd like
> 
> lots of love,  
> D xxx


End file.
